<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rogue Two, let's go by melanoradrood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490940">Rogue Two, let's go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood'>melanoradrood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universes Made Just For You And I [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Rogue Two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Stupid Plans Get Shit Done</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Universes Made Just For You And I [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1101813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rogue Two, let's go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Dialogue: <br/>“This is… exactly what it looks like.” <br/>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jyn is elbow-deep in one of the most pretentious ships she has ever seen - and that’s saying something, given how many years she had spent as a thief, assassin, smuggler, and in general miscreant - when she hears the clearing of a throat behind her. Bodhi freezes, but Jyn would recognize that throat-clearing anywhere, and she refuses to stop her work and turn around. This had been timed perfectly - they had at least four more minutes before anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>important</span>
  </em>
  <span> would notice that the mechanics working on the Senator’s ship were not normal mechanics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a minute,” Jyn said, working to get the last bolt loose - even the inner workings of the ship are buffed and shined, which is annoying, because they should be covered in grease and oil, therefore making everything easier to take apart and work through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Jyn,” Cassian says, but Jyn ignores him, throwing an elbow into the pilot beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Bodhi. We have to get all of the parts, or else this little scavenging mission is for nothing,” she says, grabbing another rag to try and twist the last bolt off. “Come on, right - okay, catch the other side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Bodhi is paying attention, because he grabs the other side of the engine just in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do not tell me you’re stealing an engine from a Senator’s ship,” Cassian hisses, and Jyn turns her head just in time to see the anger clear in Cassian’s stance as he blocks the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is... exactly what it looks like,” Jyn says with a shrug. “If we want to get Rogue Two up and running, we’re going to need parts. It’s not like this hunker is moving any time soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t belong to the Rebellion,” Cassian snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodhi looks ready to drop the part out of pure fear, but Jyn is in no mood for any theatrics. The only way to stop this from getting worse was to nip this down now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you said you’re sick of being stuck in the command center. If you want off base, you need a team and a working ship. You have a team - I’m getting us a working ship. You in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassian stared at her for all of five seconds, then moved forward, scooping up tools and grabbing the parts that had already been pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” he muttered, stepping around to replace the panel that they had had to remove to pull out the engine. “Of course I’m in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jyn gave Bodhi a grin then continued moving with the engine, glad to have their Captain on board. Crazy plan? They were about to get off work, and no one would be any the wiser. This was a great plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just had to get away without getting caught, and then, Rogue Two was back in action.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://melanoradrood.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>